Trouble
by ladymacroissant
Summary: As Raven wakes up, she kept on encountering mysterious and peculiar things that kept on leading back to her. Will she finally give in to their desires and fulfill her destiny once again? Or embark on a quest alongside her friends to find Robin, their leader who's been missing all this time? And will she finally warm up to Beastboy, a longtime friend? Read on to find out.
1. Raven's Shadow (08-12 04:16:15)

Raven's Shadow

_

As the sun started to rise and daylight was entering the other Titans' rooms, Raven's room was still dark and completely horrifying.

Tons of books that were in order, skulls, scrolls, and crow replicas were sitting on her large shelf. Her dark navy blue curtains were still closed shut. Her bed was a total mess with her pillow near her feet and her blanket was probably kicked and is now on the floor. And Raven . . .

Raven's thoughts were scattered. Her temperature wasn't normal. Her skin was burning. And she was feeling something that she has never felt before.

She was out of control.

Her powers couldn't be controlled by her anymore.

She was just like Terra now. A girl whom she has always hated because she had hurt her friend's feelings. The girl whom she thought was her friend too.

Her mind was crossing memory lane once more. But that immediately ended as she heard a loud bang across her room.

 _BANG!_

She sat up straight and was now breathing hard. She felt like she ran out of breath for a moment and needed to inhale lots of air so she would live once again.

She placed her right hand on her forehead to check her temperature. She knew she was feeling hot. It wasn't normal for her.

As she was about to close her eyes and try to meditate, knocks and shouting were heard from outside her door.

She tried her best to use her soul to see who were those people outside. It might be her friends but, it wouldn't hurt to worry just a bit.

As her soul was looking through her door, she could instantly recognize who those people were.

There was Robin, knocking and looking worried. Starfire was also there, thinking out loud on what might happen to 'friend' Raven. Cyborg was trying to look through his system for signs of threats inside her room. While Beastboy was turning into a green worm and trying his best to enter her room to check if she was okay or not.

But whatever they do, they cannot enter since Raven had accidentally placed a barrier in her sleep.

Raven was hesitating whether to open her door or not. She was there, looking like a complete wreck. But on the back of her mind, something was telling her to show her friends that she wasn't fine. She wanted to tell them that it was only a nightmare and her body was weak and her temperature was hot. She wanted to tell them everything.

But would they understand? Raven thought while walking back and forth.

Abruptly, she didn't realize that she was now in front of her door. She finally opened it and saw her friends worried faces.

"Raven, are you alright? We heard something loud coming from here." Robin asked while scratching his head.

"Yes, friend Raven. We thought you were under the attack by the evil villains." Starfire added while twirling her fingers to show her nervousness.

"Yeah. Sorry for bothering you but, you alright?" Cyborg asked in the most casual way possible as he tried closing his program to find any threats inside Raven's room or the T tower.

Raven's head was moving from one person to another as they spoke. Right now, her head turned to face Beastboy, still confused about what was happening.

"Raven, I know you might be angry but --" He straightaway didn't finish his sentence as he proceeded to say another one that is much less worrysome. "WOAH! Is that a red spot on your room? Coz, I think I can see something! Did Slade attack you? Your weird father Trigon? Or maybe . . . Larry?"

" STOP IT. " Raven said as she got her cape and used it to block Beastboy from getting in. And everyone knew it was a signal that **_no one_** was allowed to go to her room.

"I'm fine." Raven replied to their fear-indluged faces. Then she breathed for a second and added, "First off, I'm not attacked. If I were to be bombarded, I surely can handle it on my own. Second, Slade won't return, Trigon's dead, and Larry isn't even evil. Third, that spot is just for something not related to you guys. I thank you for your time but really, you guys are worrying for nothing." Raven said while turning her back against them to go back to her room.

But when she looked back, her friends were still there, standing.

"What? Didn't I tell you I was fine?" She said while her eyebrows were forming a crease on her forehead.

Beastboy took a step forward and gestured things with his hands. "It's just that you said you were fine so that means you were fine before but not anymore. Raven, we're your friends. We're here to help you, not hurt you."

Raven was shocked at what her young green friend said. Beastboy was smart, but in a different way. He wasn't usually observant when it comes to these important matters.

Did I cast a spell on him? Raven asked herself as she removed her hood to reveal her terrified face.

As she carefully pulled back her hood, she knew that her friends could see glimpses of her petrified face. She expected them to be shocked and say disturbing words that might hurt her but instead, it went the other way around.

They acted as if it was normal. They reacted the way how true friends should.

"Raven, I'm half robot but I am still half human. I can still sense your emotions somehow. You look terrified.What are you afraid of?" Cyborg asked with a soothing, calming voice.

But all they can hear was the heavy breathing of Raven, hesitating on whether to answer or not.

After a few more seconds of silence passed by, Beastboy made a move and tried walking into her room.

However, the moment Beastboy stepped on the dark colored carpet, he got electrified.

And suddenly, a shadow with a female voice spoke behind Raven, answering Cyborg's question.

" ME! "

 _Hello everyone! It's the first chapter of my story! How did you like it so far? If you also want to see this on wattpad then, not to worry! This fanfic would also be posted there next year? But anyways, thanks a lot for reading this! Have a good day/night!_

 _-Your author :)_


	2. The Masked Villainess

The Masked Villainess

_

"ME!" A shadow spoke behind Raven.

The shadow clearly has long hair which was tied into a high ponytail. She kept on making movements as if she was a genie or a professional acrobat.

No one recognized her. The Titans never even fought her before. But she did look a lot like Wonder Girl's shadow. Although it would be nearly impossible for her to be evil since she was an honorary Titan.

Her voice was a mix of Madame Rouge's and Argent's. A mix of good and evil british.

Maybe she was Kitten? Blackfire? Well, whoever she was, the Titans would find out and defeat evil once again.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Raven, our friend?" Robin asked as he moved into a martial arts position.

Cyborg and the rest of the team also got into a fighting stance. He pulled out his sonic cannon just in case anyone tried to attack. Starfire's eyes were filled with rage and fury. She also was ready to shoot her starbolts. While Beast boy just imitated Robin, ready to turn into an animal when needed to.

"Oh, you didn't know? I didn't do anything to your precious little Raven. Didn't she tell you? Thought you little squeaks were her friends." After that, she rolled her eyes then she said, "She did something to me!" Her voice started out smooth at first, but turned roughly harsh later on.

"You call her a friend? Do you know a friend who betrays a fellow and just moves on like nothing ever happened? A friend who would replace you just when you needed her the most. A friend like Raven whom I comforted and treated like treasure. What did she repay me? She was a traitor!" The shadow shouted and screamed until a window from nearby became broken and Starfire shooted her starbolts to stop her for a second.

Raven looked up to see her friends backing away and covering their ears to not hear the sound that was unpleasant to anyone.

Finally, the screaming stopped and her friends were on the floor, looking weak. Immediately, Raven ran towards them and checked if they still had a normal heart rate.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Raven shrieked as powerful as possible. She couldn't take it anymore. A stranger who looked a lot like Wonder Girl with the voice of Madame Rouge and Argent was here, ruining her and her friend's lives.

"Raven, do you not remember me? I wasss your friend.Your only friend." The shadow hissed and flew towards Raven.

"Back away from me! I don't know you! How many times should I say that I don't remember you? A hundred times? A thousand? A million? You don't even exist in my memory!" Raven replied as her eyes turned red and demonish.

"Oh darling, you know me. Deep inside your heart, you will find me lurking there, trying to make it rot. Inside your mind, controlling you and your devilish powers. I'm also your soul, trying my best to capture it away from you. I've got nowhere to run nor hide now. I'm finally attached to your own body." She said as she paced around the room, looking for something.

"But, who are you? Why are you suddenly here controlling me and my own life? Why did you even destroy my friends!" Raven asked as she rubbed her temples.

"Don't you realize it? I'm a demon too, Raven. You escaped from your destiny because of your childish tantrums. It was your choice. Now, my choice is to fulfill your and my destiny. Isn't it amazing?" She laughed maniacally and evilly.

Suddenly, her laughing face turned into a demonish grin. She held out her hand and said, "I get to rule the whole world! I get to do whatever I want because I'm free! Isn't that what you want too, Raven? To be free from everything that's binding you to this hell? Rule with me, old friend. Join me to the dark side."

Was she intentionally making a pun or what? Raven thought about that for a second. However, that all changed when she thought about what the stranger said to her. Did she still want to be free in her own little paradise? Or was she being too selfish again?

She was brought back to reality when the shadow spoke again. "Raven, the clock is ticking." She pointed out to her invisible wristwatch.

Raven took a deep breath and got ready to speak up. But as she was about to protest to fight for her rights, someone already did it for her. And that someone was her friend Robin.

"Raven is already free and she doesn't belong to you. She belongs to us, the Teen Titans. She fights against evil to banish them from this world. She would never ever join you to the dark side." He said while brushing off a little dirt on his shoulder.

Raven felt herself smile as her friend protected her from this danger. Until, he spoke some words that hurt a bit of Raven's heart.

"Well, at least the Raven I know." He added.

Why did he say that? Did I change? Was I still . . . evil? She thought as her smile faded little by little, making her feel a force that tells her to join the stranger and rule the world.

"Robin, I think you've said enough. Maybe it's true that a part of me still wants to be free. Free from this mess that I'm in right now. Free from everything else. Maybe I . . . " She felt herself tear up so she wiped her tears away. "Maybe I'm still evil and needs to be away from you, Star, Cyborg, or Beastboy." She continued.

Robin was about to reply but was stopped immediately by the shadow.

"ENOUGH OF THIS DRAMA!" She screamed while she hit Robin in his abdomen. Luckily, she missed.

However, she still kept talking while looking everywhere to make sure that he was still there. "If Raven leaves, then she leaves. She would join me and fulfill our destiny together as best friends and . . . sisters." The shadow grinned widely for everyone in the room to see.

Raven was shocked and even questioned if any of these were truly happening. If it were, is it true that the shadow was really Raven's sister?

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Sisters

Sisters

_

The room was filled with silence as the

purple haired titan was still trying to figure out what was truly happening. It was totally serene until she finally broke the silence.

"You aren't my sister! If you were, you would have sought me a long time ago and cared for me when I had no family left." Raven said, her eyes glowing red again.

"Oh darling, it's true. We aren't sisters bounded by blood of course. We are bounded by destiny. My half father Trigon told me to find you before he suddenly disappeared out of this world. Then now, after all those hardwork and sacrifices, I finally found you dear sister! Isn't that fantastic of me, Raven? Or should I say, sister?" The shadow said as she was still looking for something.

"You annoy me so bad that it makes me want to AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven casted a spell and used her powers to make her 'sister' disappear.

But after a few seconds, Raven realized that the spell didn't work. It didn't even touch the shadow.

"You missed me sister. I guess you are too slow." She said as she fixed her ponytail to get ready for a fight.

"Robin! I can't believe that I'm saying this since you usually attack first but, I need some backup here!" Raven shouted as she was still using her magic against her enemy. But asshe looked around the room, Robin nor her other teammates who were knocked out by a spell can be found.

"Looking for your friends?" The shadow asked while roaming around the ceilings.

"What did you do to them? What harm have they done against you?" Raven asked, trying hard not to tear up.

"They took you away from me, Raven." The shadow said, caressing her face.

"NO! They were my only friends.They were those people who were there for me when no one was.They are my . . . family." She said, slowing down as she placed her palm onto her chest to feel her heart beat.

However, Raven's powers are controlled by emotion. And right now, she was filled with rage, sadness, and other feelings that she should never have felt at the same time.

Because of that, she fainted. Then came a blast of black light coming from her heart. Her soul was still inside her but it was weakened. Her heart was becoming a dark shade of gray. Her mind was being overpowered by total evil. Her body wanted to do some destruction to form chaos.

"At least the Raven I knew." Robin's words echoed inside Raven's mind. Well, that was entirely going to be true if ever the shadow who proclaims to be Raven's 'sister', overpowers her.

"Raven? Friend Raven? Are you feeling the alright?" A cheery but worriedsome tune asked while waving above Raven's face.

"Ughh, what's happening?" Raven quietly questioned as she rubbed her eyes to see clearly rather than with her blurry eyesight.

"Hey Raven, can you hear me?" A slightly deep but a motivational voice asked. Raven still couldn't see everything vividly but she saw a tall man with a different structure.

Suddenly, Raven quickly sat up from her hospital bed and worriedly screamed one name. "ROBIN!" After that, she placed her hands on her forehead because of the mild pain she was experiencing.

"Please Raven, calm down. Robin just went somewhere and is now resting. Besides, why are you looking for him when you got BB?" Cyborg said while laughing a bit after. Starfire joined him too.

"NO! It's not like that. Robin is in danger. He was fighting with my so called sister when you guys were knocked out by a spell. But, I instantly fainted and everything suddenly dissapeared. Then, I was brought back here in the hospital room of our tower." Raven said as she was trying the best that she could to remember every single detail about the incident a while ago.

However, Starfire and Cyborg just looked at one another with confusion and uneasiness. "Uh, Raven? Are you sure you're totally okay?" Cyborg asked, rubbing his temples.

"Yes friend Raven, we do not know what you are talking about. We just found you screeching in pain on your bedroom floor. We couldn't find Robin so the three of us brought you here." Starfire replied while smiling andputting her two hands together since it was a symbol of peace in Tamaran.

Raven was still demented about what her friends were saying since she couldn't understand what they were implying. "I - I don't know what you are talking about. I know it happened a while ago! You do believe me, right? Starfire, you're a kind and a trust-worthy person! So, you know I'm not telling lies, right? Cyborg, you don't trust me? Am I not your friend?" She said while gesturing things with her hands.

Then, she paused for a while and hastily and harshly grabbed Starfire by her arm, never letting go of the grip. "YOU DON'T THINK I'M CRAZY? YOU SHOULD BELIEVE ME, STAR! JUST SAY YES AND TELL THE TRUTH!" Raven uttered with herdemonic voicewhile her red eyes that she got from her fathershowed a darker side of her. She still never let go of the grip even if Starfire was pleading with mercy and Cyborg was begging her to stop or else he will shoot her with his sonic cannon.

"Raven! I can't believe I'm going to do this again but I swear I'll shoot you if you don't let Starfire go." Cyborg said while his hands were trembling because he never even wanted to do this.

"Please, I wish not to do this too but if you won't let me go, I'll harm you, Raven." Starfire said firmly as her eyes were turning green, getting ready for anything that will happen.

Raven still didn't listen. The demon inside her was becoming stronger than her once again. It was eating her soul alive, making her heart rot, conquering her whole mind, and it was replacing her with a new side.

And that side was EVIL.

Suddenly, Raven was about to say her infamous spell casting lines. However, she was stopped by a friend who called her by her name.

"Raven."

He didn't know it would work but unexpectedly, it calmed her a bit.

It made her remember that she was still the Raven that everyone knew.

She was still the sarcastic, helpful, and lovable friend that her fellow people knew.

It also made her realize what Robin was implying during that time when he said 'at least the Raven I know.'

It made her remember that the real Raven was still there, hiding beneath all the chaotic things that was going on inside her mind and body.

He made her ... smile.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
